The Journey Home
by skyhoofhearted
Summary: One shot. Rifles for Watie. Jeff Bussey goes to get Lucy. Some action in the middle and letters.


The Journey Home

The next morning, Jeff woke up to the sound of horse hooves coming up the long road

to his family's house. When Jeff was fully awake, he could smell his mothers cooking.

He was so glad that he was home.

Jeff got up, realizing the horse hooves could only mean one thing: Bess was coming

with her husband. He hurriedly rolled up his blanket and threw it into the window he had

climbed out of the night before.

He fan up to the person on the horse, but was surprised when he only saw one person on

the horse. "Wouldn't Bess be bringing her husband for the visit?" Jeff mentally asked

himself. He walked cautiously up to the person. Jeff gasped.

"Howdy youngster! How ya doin'?" It was Noah.

"What are you doing way over here?" Jeff asked excitedly. Ring and Sully came

running up after hearing the shouts of Jeff and Noah. Noah dismounted and led his horse

to the house, telling Jeff of his journey there.

"I jest had tu come and see yore family." He finished. Noah tied Old Cold Jaw to the

post and followed Jeff inside the house. Mary was running around, trying to straighten up

the house and set the table for their new guest.

Emory Bussey was just getting up while his wife was busy fixing a bigger breakfast.

"Ma, Pa, this is Noah Babbitt. One of my friends from the war I wrote about."

"How do ya do mam'?" he said, taking off his hat and politely bowing to Edith Bussey,

then he turned to Mary, who had gone into the shelter of the dark corner, but you could

tell she was blushing, and then lastly to Mr. Bussey, who had taken a seat at the table.

"Will you take a seat and join us for breakfast Mr. Babbitt?" asked Emory, gesturing to

the seat across from him.

Noah was going to stay with Jeff for the week. They went outside and did the daily

chores that Jeff missed while fighting.

Night came quickly and Jeff found himself sitting at the table thinking. Absentmindedly,

Jeff slipped his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the letter Lucy wrote him.

Jeff stood up and went to retrieve paper and ink. Sitting back down at the table, Jeff was

thinking of what he should write.

June 5, 1865

My dearest Lucy,

My experience of running for my life, to say the least, was a very scary one. I

thought of never seeing your beautiful face again and that, my love, is what truly

kept my going.

When I come to get you, which will be very soon I promise, we will have plenty of

property to ourselves and I will buy you some descent frocks. You will look dazzling.

You also will have plenty to eat.

I am glad to hear Clardy is dead. He was an impertinent man, not even worthy of

death but it is no more than what he deserved.

It makes me glad to know that you will wait for me and you still love me. I am

happy that you have not chosen another man to marry.

I am also glad to hear Dixie is safe and doing well.

I cannot wait to taste your cooking, if it's anything like your sewing, then I am sure

it will be excellent.

I think of you all the time Lucy. I wish terribly that you were here with me as well.

Please write me the day you leave for Fort Gibson. I will wait for you there. You, Lucy

Washbourne, will always have all of my love.

Yours forever,

Jeff Bussey

The giggling coming from the fireplace interrupted Jeff. He looked up and saw that

Noah and Mary were talking.

"Noah, will you come with me to the mailing post tomorrow?" Jeff asked, a little

annoyed by Noah's flirting with his youngest sister.

"Why shore Jeff!" was all Noah said before returning all his attention back to Mary.

Jeff just shook his head and grabbed his blanket. Instead of crawling out the window

this time, he took the front door.

After getting into a comfortable position, and far away from the laughing Noah and

giggling Mary, Jeff began to re-cap the day.

"Bess!" Jeff cried. She hadn't come as planned. He stayed up half the night tossing and

turning, worrying about Bess. Jeff finally rolled over and sleep over came him.

Jeff woke up with Noah poking his side.

"Wake up youngling, yore sister is here." He said pointing down the long winding path.

Jeff jumped up, not bothering to pick his blanket up. He ran to Bess and her husband,

Sully and Ring on his heels.

"What delayed you sister?" Jeff picked her up off the horse with ease and swung her

around in the air.

"Jeff! I'm so glad you're back safe!" she screeched, hugging him so tight he could

scarcely breathe. Someone coughed and Bess gasped, letting go of Jeff to stand next to a

tall, hansom man.

"Jeff, this is John McLaughlin, my husband."

"How do ya do Jeff?" the young man asked, extending his had for Jeff to shake.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Never been better!" The three of them chatted gaily all the way to the house.

About noontime, Jeff and Noah mounted their horses and rode off to the mailing post.

Halfway into their journey, they ran into a few men. The strangers started the

conversation. The first topic was about family and friends, and then it slowly moved into

Jeff and Noah's involvement in the war. Jeff had a growing feeling in the pit of his

stomach that these people were no good. Soon enough, the strange men pulled out

bayonets. Jeff took a glance at Noah and then made a mad dash to the forest just 10 miles

ahead.

The men followed them. Jeff and Noah beat them by two minutes. The two boys took

that precious time to hide their horses well and climb up into the trees. The five strange

men met at the forest opening.

"Barry, take dhat dere side. Louis, George, take dhat side. An' me an' Henry here will

take da middle." The apparent leader said. Jeff silently motioned towards the man called

Barry. Noah nodded his head and when the other four men where out of hearing range,

jumped on him. Barry was knocked to the ground with a big THUD. Jeff hurriedly found

the big man's gun and knocked him aside the head with it. Barry stopped struggling

under Noah.

Stealthily, Noah and Jeff moved to the next to people. BANG! Jeff fired at the people

from behind but missed. Jeff shot again but still missed. Noah pushed Jeff out of the way

and took the gun. Shooting twice, Noah hit both men square in the chest. Jeff looked up

at him in astonishment. In no time at all the last two men came running at the sound of

firing guns. They shot at Noah but missed. Jeff stood up to stand next to his friend. Noah

took no time to delay and shot the last two men. Both fell over dead.

Jeff patted Noah on the back but winced in pain.

"Ouch!" he yelled. Noah spun around to see Jeff's left arm bleeding. He quickly tore

some of his shirt off to bandage Jeff's wound.

"You shoot very well Noah."

"Yeah well, you couldn't do it yourself so someone had to do it. When did that

happen?" he pointed to Jeff's shoulder.

"Must have been when these last fellows were shooting." The two boys laughed and

continued their journey.

"Those bushwhackers will never quite will they?" Noah said.

"Nope, I'm afraid not."

They finally reached the mailing post and gave the man there Jeff's letter to Lucy.

"Make sure that letter is personally handed to Miss Lucy Washbourne and no one else."

Jeff instructed.

"How many days do you think until she'll receive the letter?"

"About three weeks top speed." The man said.

"What if I pay you extra, will you personally make sure that it gets there next week and

handed directly to Mr. Washbourne, Mrs. Washbourne, or Miss Lucy Washbourne?"

"Depends on how much extra we're talking about." They spent at least ten minutes

debating how much to pay when Noah decided for them. He wanted to get home in time

to talk with Mary before she went to bed.

When Jeff and Noah started down the path to the Bussey Farm, the last light in the

house went off. Both of the men dismounted and walked their horses the rest of the way.

Jeff's blanket was still out by the back of the house where he left it that morning to go

and meet Bess and John.

The week flew by and Noah was now courting Mary. She was always bouncing with joy

now. Jeff's arm was healing from the wound he had received. The doctor said it would be

sore for a while yet. The following week Jeff received another letter from Lucy. Jeff went

down to the smokehouse to read the letter.

Boggy Depot C.S.A.

June 18, 1865

My beloved Jeff,

I am flattered. As long as you are alive and are doing well, I am content, except that

I am here, without you.

I will always love you and no one else. I will wait as long as it takes; just don't make

me wait too long. I have yet again turned down five more purposes.

My cooking is satisfying enough for my family. I hope that it will be for you too.

This is my last letter from Boggy Depot. We are leaving tomorrow. I cannot wait to

see you there at the gates of Fort Gibson waiting for me.

All my love,

Lucy Washbourne

Jeff's face was glowing. She would be at Fort Gibson in three weeks. Only three more

weeks until he saw her beauty again, until he could hold her and smell her fragrance,

three more dreadful weeks until he could ask her to be his forever. Jeff smiled and

walked back up to the house. Folding the note carefully and placing it in a safe place, Jeff

fell down on his blanket and went immediately to sleep.

Noah decided that he would stay a little while longer, at least until he saw Jeff's Lucy,

then he would leave. Noah paid for his food by helping do Jeff's chores and doing

errands. At night, Noah would set time aside just for Mary and him to talk.

Jeff's arm was sore the day he saddled up to leave to go and get Lucy.

"Noah, are you coming with me?"

"No, I think I'll wait this time. Good luck and best wishes!" he said as Jeff rode off

down the long road. For the second time in his life, Jeff rode away from his family and

didn't know when he would be back.

Jeff had to put Sully and Ring in the smokehouse to keep them from following him.

The way it was, Noah was going to have to keep a close eye on Sully.

Jeff was at Fort Gibson a week later. He waited impatiently for news of Lucy. He was

there three days before he heard anything.

"The Indians sho' be here tommore,'" said one of the men at the fort.

Sure enough, they were there at daybreak. Lucy's family was the last ones in. Jeff

spotted Lucy and was rooted to his spot. She was at least a few inches taller and had

matured a lot since he last saw her. Lucy spotted him as well and ran with all she had to

meet him. Jeff swept her off her feet and swung her around in circles.

The other men saw what was going on and grumbled.

"I love you Lucy Washbourne."

"I love you too Jeff Bussey."

They spent three more days there. Jeff was getting to know her family more. He was

able to met Mr. Washbourne as well. Jeff found out that the Washbourne family planned

to move close to the Bussey Farm so they could see Lucy often.

Mr. and Mrs. Washbourne, Mrs. Adair, Liz, Lucy, and Jeff all left the third day. A week

and a half later, they were riding up the long road to the Bussey house. Lucy gasped in

surprise at how small Jeff's house truly was.

Sully and Ring ran up only to be stopped by Dixie. Jeff's three dogs played around.

Mary and Noah came out to met Jeff and his future in-laws. Everyone was introduced

except for Lucy. Jeff wanted his parents out there when he introduced his future wife.

"Ma, Pa! Come out here please!" he yelled in the house. His parents soon came rushing

out.

"Everyone, this is Lucy." She stepped out from behind Jeff. Edith was in tears and

hugged Lucy. Emory just shook her hand and gave her compliments. Noah and Mary

were doing both but asking her questions as well. Noah whistled.

"Goshallmighty Jeff! You didn't tell me you picked a beautiful woman!" he said in

obvious shock. Mary poked Noah in the ribs playfully. Everyone went inside for dinner.

Noah announced that he had purposed to Mary while Jeff was gone. That inspired Jeff to

ask Lucy that night. The young couple went out for a walk with Jeff's very first dog,

Ring. The moon was the only source of light. Everyone in the house was asleep. Jeff

suddenly stopped and turned to face Lucy.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" he pulled out a ring he had bought at Fort Gibson for her.

"Yes Jeff, I don't know why I wouldn't." She held out her hand for Jeff to slip the ring

on. They walked back to the house and fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on it. I'm going on vaction and we're driving. So hopefully I'll be able to write a chapter in _Losing you would just Crush Me_. I'm doing the best I can, trying to work around writers block. I wrote this last year as a school project and just thought I'd post it. Please review and NO FLAMES! 


End file.
